


bittersweet

by pervert_thoughts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sugar Daddy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: Naruto is an only child from a rich family, and he lives with his friends during college. He wants to live his life peacefully, having fun and studying economics as his dad asked. Little he knows, a certain someone has an eye on him.School au, Mafia au maybe? Definitely kakanaru later on, maybe some sasunaru but I'm not sure yet.Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this book are not mine. Only the story was invited by me.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Well, yes I created a new book but please don't kill me. It just, I couldn't help it! I have so many ideas in my head, I had to write anything other than PIAV! Well, I hope you'll like it. It's just a beginning, a prologue maybe? This won't be too long, I think maybe about 10 chapters? We will see. Anyway, I hope you will like it guys but beware it's 18+.

Naruto was sitting at the back of the class. Last period was the worst one, even worse when it comes to calculus. But what can one expect, when they're picking economic studies? He sighed prompting his head. Shikamaru, his good friend, looked at him from the corner of the eye.

"Getting tired with this calculus shit?" he whispered to the blond, Naruto smiled lightly to him

"Yeah, I can't get over 3rd point. I've finished them all, but the 3rd one..." he sighed, furrowing his eyebrows

Shikamaru scoffed "Troublesome."

When the class ended, they were walking back home from their college as they both didn't live on the campus. They moved after the feral night when Naruto got his scars. He didn't like dorms at all, not after what happened. The fraternity hazing was a thing, but this time it went way too far.

So Shikamaru and some other guys decided to get a place together. They rent a nice house, 4 bedrooms, a pool and a backyard. It was a little cramped but convenient. To be honest boy's parents paid most of it, they all had a fine share. Sasuke's parents paid the bills, Choji's parents always took care of the food. Shikamaru's parents bought all the needed supplies to live in there comfortably, and Naruto's parents took care of all the repairs and a "fun fund". They lived in clover and none of them thought about finding a decent job. Of course, they had some part-time jobs to buy themselves their private things like weed or condoms, but after all, they were studying. And that was the subject they wanted to focus on.

All four of them were studying in the living room, they all went to the same college but different majors. Naruto and Shikamaru went for the economist, as their parent's told them to do but it was a real pain in the ass. Minato and Shikaku were good friends, they started a company Namikaze&Nara when they were in college. They wanted their sons to follow their steps, and take over the company one day.

Uchihas were well none lawyer family, therefore Itachi and Sasuke went for law studies. To be honest, Sasuke was sarcastic ass but he was good at the things he did. He always tore his friends out of the troubles with all the acts and laws.

There was also Chouji and he went for management as his parents had a chain of restaurants. They were well known in Tokyo and planned to reach other cities. But to do it, they needed not only great food but also a man who would take care of management. 

"So, did you hear about the Inuzuka's party tomorrow?" Chouji started when scribbling something in his notebook.

"Yeah, I heard that his parents are out of town and he's throwing something" mummbled Naruto with a pen in his mouth "Why? You want to go there?"

"It sound's like fun, most of the guys from our year will be there. And of course, girls will come too" Chouji giggled, but it wasn't anything new. Since he started to work out and lost a few pounds he was ready to find a nice girl for himself. Naruto smiled a little to his friend.

Shikamaru sighed "I don't know man, parties in a large group of people seem so troublesome, I don't know really" he scowled a bit

"I bet my older brother won't be there, so it sounds good to me" Sasuke smirked. He didn't like going to parties with his brother cause he was always overprotective of him and it drove him mad.

Naruto giggled a bit and nudged Shikamaru's arm "I guess you don't have a choice, we're going."

"Troublesome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some fun with the quartet and their friends.

Party should start around 8 p.m. but at this time boys were still at their place. They were getting ready, setting the mood with good music.

"Yo, I can feel the vibes already! Can you imagine? Us four, and the girls and boys!" Naruto was thrilled to go out. He wasn't used to partying a lot, since their parents were strict in high school. Now, that they are living alone and are at college they could whatever they pleased.

"Oh please Naruto, Kiba's parties aren't that good. Usually, we just sit and talk, so don't get hyped" Shikamaru sighed at the blond's enthusiasm.

"Oy, but there will be girls and maybe I'll get a number or two for myself" said Chouji buttoning up his shirt. He looked very good and self-confident.

Sasuke went out of his room, ready to go. They all were wearing black shirts and jeans, looking hot as hell. They picked their accessories, Shikamaru hid the pack of cigarettes in his trouser's pocket "Everyone ready? So let's go, the cab is waiting."

When they got at the place they were shocked, not expecting what they saw. The house was blasting with loud music and colourful lights, decorations were all over. They said hello to the host, took some drinks or beers and went in different directions.

Chouji and Sasuke followed Kiba, as he promised to introduce them to some girls. Ino, Sakura and Hinata seemed nice, they were standing near the snack table. They were all a bit dizzy, but having fun.

Shikamaru spotted Temari talking with her brother, Kankuro. He decided to try his luck and went off to her to say hello. Naruto didn't want to interrupt or help, so he decided to get to the back yard.

There were a real pool party, loud music and a lot of people dancing around the water. He felt the vibe within the seconds and downed his drink. When he put the glass on the table he grabbed a beer, popped it open and went in the crowd.

He squeezed somewhere in the middle and started to dance. He loved to dance, especially when nobody was watching. Soon Shikamaru and Temari found him and started to dance along beside. A few of their friends found them in the crowd, so after the moment they were all dancing in the small group. Tenten and Lee were dancing together, also Gaara came closer to dance with Naruto. He accepted it gladly, smiling brightly. Soon enough, he felt someone behind his back. It was Sasuke who joined them, giving the blond another beer. He kissed his chick as a silent thanks and took another big gulp.

But by the corner of his eye, he saw something strange so he turned his head in the direction of the balcony. Feeling a bit fuzzy, because of all the alcohol, he saw two persons. There was standing Asuma, Kiba's older cousin, and he was talking or rather arguing with a guy around his age. He has never seen this man before in his life. He was tall and lean, but well built which was easy to see through his white close-fitting shirt. The young adult has silver, gravity-defying hair and there was something wrong with his eyes. But oh boy, his face. It was gorgeous, even if they were that far Naruto knew he hadn't seen anything that beautiful before.

"Hey, everything okay?" Sasuke shouted to Naruto's ear since there was very loud, and he wasn't sure if Naruto could hear him. Just then the blond noticed that he must have stopped dancing.

He smiled at him "Yeah, everything's great! Do you know this man?" he asked motioning to the balcony "the one standing next to Asuma."

They both looked back, and it turned out that the said man was looking at them too. Naruto blinked confused when his friend replied "Yeah, no actually. I guess I saw him once or twice with my brother, but I don't know him." Naruto nodded at the words keeping an eye on the person. Just then the silverette smiled widely and raised his glass. Naruto's heart skipped a bit, but he raised his beer in return and get back to dancing.

"Looks like someone will have a company tonight" Shikamaru laughed seeing the situation.

After dancing a bit more they all decided to take a small pause to catch a breath. The blond looked up to see if there was still this mysterious man but he wasn't lucky this time. He went to use the bathroom, and after he finished he opened the door just to see him leaning on the wall.

"So hello there" the silverette said boldly, his mismatched eyes gazing straight into Naruto's heart.

"Hey, um, the bathroom is free to use if you need to" the blond beamed a smile little embarrassed. The older man laughed looking at him, and oh boy what a beautiful sound it was.

"Well, thank you but I don't mind. I was waiting for you," he took a sip of his drink "Naruto."

His eyes sparkled at the sound of his name, he grabbed the bottle offered by the other.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked surprised.

The older one smiled once more "Oh well, I have my ways." he was amused at the other's behaviour "So, you want to smoke or?" Naruto nodded quickly and they went out.

Naruto watched the man as he took out a blunt of his cigarette case and lit it up, then passed it to him. They chatted a bit about the party and all, trying to keep up the small talk.

He took a puff and gave it back to the man, looking at him "May I ask how did you get a scar on your red eye?" the blond looked closer at the man. He was very handsome, but for now, it seemed like he was a bit older than Itachi, maybe around Asuma's age.

The silverette smiled with a blunt between his lips "Well, I think that's a story for another time. For now I-" his phone ranged and he put his hand up, motioning for Naruto to wait.

He picked it up, and the conversation the man had didn't seem nice or like a friendly one.

"What? No, I told you to-" the silverette listened "Oh for fucks, I swear Obito" he took another puff and gave it to Naruto "I'll be right back. Just wait for me." he hanged up and looked annoyed cursing under his breath. "I have to go Naruto," said the older man patting him on the shoulder "it's for you but share it with your friends. I don't think you should smoke it alone. But remember, from now you are mine." and with that, he directed his footsteps to the door.

Naruto was surprised at the unexpected turn of events but followed the other "Like now? But- hey, wait!" he caught his hand, so the other turned to him visibly pissed

"What Naruto, I really need to get out." the silverette almost spat in his face.

The younger boy felt bad about bothering him and murmured in the answer "I don't even know your name."

The taller man smiled a little while rolling his eyes, but in the end, he truly smiled to him "It's Kakashi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo how did you like it? :D I hope the apparition of Kakashi was made well. Um, let me know I'm so nervous about this au.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto spend a night having fun with his friends. He woke up with a major headache, but ready for the next day to come. He couldn't forget about Kakashi's face, but was he also so important for the other?

Naruto woke up in his bedroom, his head pounding. He certainly drank too much previous night. He didn’t know how he ended up in his own bed, but it seemed like he came back alone. He tried to focus to remember the last thing he did, memories were foggy but- the last things he remembered were mismatched eyes. The angelic face with a devilish smile, and the beauty mark which adorned it. Kakashi. The man with the scar on his face, his name was Kakashi. He smiled to himself and got up, wobbling to the kitchen to grab the glass of water. 

“Morning sleeping beauty” Sasuke called him from the couch “Did you sleep well?” 

The blond poured himself cold water and added a few cubes of ice “Yeah, it was okay I guess.” he sat near his friend “Do you remember when we came back?” 

The black-haired boy laughed sitting up “Oh you don’t remember much, do you?”

His fuzzy brain wasn’t helping him much so he just shrugged. “We had to put you back to your bed, you overdid it.” Naruto grimaced at it lightly “But well, this stuff you smoked was lit. No wonder you ended this way. How did you get it?” 

Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but his telephone biped in his pocket. He picked it up and read the message 

_ “Hope you had fun. See you next time around, baby boy.”  _ he looked confused at his mobile, not recognizing the number. He wanted to answer quickly but couldn’t make any logical phrase in his head. Sasuke nudged his arm “Hey, what’s up?” 

Naruto shook his head “N-nothing, I just got a text from an unknown number.” he paused for a little “and the stuff, I got it from Kakashi. The one talking with Asuma.” 

“More like arguing” Sasuke scoffed, looking away “this man is nothing good, stay away from him” the blond didn’t understand what his friend meant. 

“How’s that? Do you know anything bout him?” he looked back at his phone and texted back quickly  _ “Had lots of fun, thanks. Wanna hang out any time soon?” _

Sasuke looked at him angry “I talked with Itachi, and he didn’t want to tell me anything about him.” the blond nodded feeling vibrations in his pocket. He got another text and didn’t want to continue his conversation near his friend. 

“Yeah, well I’m going to lie down again. I’m not feeling really good.” he stood up as the boy caught his wrist. Naruto looked at him surprised. 

“Well, you can lie down here, I can move” he smiled a bit and patted the couch “Choji and Shikamaru will wake up soon, and we wanted to go bowling remember?” Namikaze smiled at that and lied down, putting his head on Sasuke’s thighs. The other was watching tv, and started to play with blond locks. 

He took his chance and reached his phone to read the text

_ “I’ll take care of you when the right time comes. Now I have some things to do. Behave baby boy, you’ll get rewarded soon”  _

‘Baby boy, huh?’ Naruto pondered for a second, a light blush covered his cheeks ‘why is he calling me that? I am a man, not a boy anymore...’ he looked up noticing Sasuke’s gaze “What?” 

Black eyes scanned him quickly, “You’re flushed. Are you okay?” at that he was embarrassed even more, so he started to laugh. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, it’s just weird that you’re playing with my hair you know.” he smiled cheekily. 

Sasuke huffed and withdrew his hand, looking back at the screen “I just wanted to ease your pain, dobe.” 

  
  
  


They all went bowling, some of them came with girls, also Itachi and his friends joined them. They were talking and having a great time while playing. Ino was flirting with the guy named Sai. Chouji was trying his luck with Hinata. Naruto thought they would make a nice couple. He also noticed Sasuke, Kotetsu’s arm was swung around his shoulders. The blond smiled inwardly and went out to get some fresh air. 

He noticed a strange black car, tinted windows but he had a strange feeling that someone was sitting in it. His mobile phone vibrated in the pocket. 

_ “Having fun? You’re looking kinda bored.”  _ he smiled and hid his mobile back. But after a few seconds, he got another one  _ “Feelin cocky? Ignoring messages is not nice behaviour.”  _ and when he read it he smiled, even more, looking straight at the car and went back inside. 

Naruto came back to his friends as Sasuke approached him with two beers “Here, one is for you.” the blond took the bottle and they hit them against. After a long sip, Sasuke pulled him closer “I guess none of us is lucky lately, huh?” he smiled at him miserably. The blond nodded with the same expression. 

They used to be a thing, or maybe not even, but they made out like once or twice. Just to relieve the tension and all, after all, they were good friends. And one may also say the lovers. They were talking about the old times, the situation getting hotter with every spice memory they shared with one another. Naruto could feel the tension which was building up inside him. Also, the alcohol was getting into him, making everything much funnier and sexier. With every passing hour, they were getting closer to each other, leaning on the table in between them. 

Naruto looked at his friends with hooded eyes, his face leaning dangerously close to the others. He wanted to remember how it feels to be with someone. Since the other night, he never found anyone who was interested in him. Maybe his scarred cheeks were enough to scare away all the people. But Sasuke wasn’t, as he cupped the whiskered cheek and moved even closer. He closed his cloudy blue eyes and wanted to dive in for the kiss 

“Excuse me, but what are you doing right now?” he heard a soft baritone just behind him. Astonished blond flickered his eyes open and turned around to see, no one other than Kakashi, looking at him with a menacing glint in his eyes. 

In one instant Naruto perked up, not understanding what was going on “Kakashi? What are you-” but he didn’t let him finish his sentence 

“You’re coming with me, baby.” the silverette caught his hand firmly and turned to the exit. 

“Baby?! And who are you here to talk?! Naruto, I told you to not talk with this guy!” Sasuke was outraged, standing up and getting in front of the older man. 

Kakashi smirked and almost growled at the youngster “Get out of my way” 

The smaller one looked at him challengingly “Or what?!” 

They made quiet of commotion, and Itachi walked there to see why his younger brother was screaming again. When he got to them he clicked his tongue “Kakashi, long time no see.” 

The silverette looked at the older Uchiha with a smug smile “Itachi, good to see you too. Now, if you can take your younger brother out of our way it would be nice.” he almost snarled through his teeth. 

Itachi looked at Naruto and then back to Kakashi nodding his head. He pulled his protesting younger brother away, smiling a bit “Looks like we'll see a lot more of each other now”. 

“Ahh, it looks like it, doesn’t it?” he saluted with two fingers, pulling Naruto outside the place. 

The youngster was shocked, and hearing his friend screaming behind his back wasn’t helping at all. He was nervous, but yet somehow happy to see someone acting like this because of him. He pulled his hand from the grip, but followed the other nonetheless “Where are we going? What’s going on?” 

Kakashi opened the door for him, and motioned to get inside “I could ask you the same thing. I think we should set some rules from now on, and this is not the place to do so.” 

Naruto got in silently and buckled up his belt. Kakashi started the car and smiled at the blond, soothing his nervousness somehow. They screeched away from the parking lot and rode in the dark night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi was pissed about what happened earlier and had to talk with Naruto about what they were going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's so short, but I guess it's a good material for one chapter. There will be some magic in the next one, or at least I hope so~ Have a nice evening!

The car stopped next to the cliff, they could see a magnificent panorama of the city from the car. Naruto sighed amazed at how it looked like, the lights flickering beneath the sky full of stars.

“Oh my, it’s just…” the blond sighed at the view in front of him, standing in front of the car.

“Magnificent, isn’t it?” Kakashi hummed next to him, looking into the deep darkness. He went a few steps forward, and turned on his heel to face the youngster “Mind to tell me what was going on in there?” he looked at him sternly.

The blond was looking at him confused, not sure what it was all about “I mean, but, what are you talking about?”

The silverette smiled crookedly, “What I am talking about? I told you that you're mine. And you were there, flirting, not responding to my messages.”

Naruto leaned back, feeling cocky about it all “Am yours, huh? And how did you get my number?”

Kakashi rubbed his forehead, trying to go easy with the boy “I told you that you are mine, so you are. You said nothing against it, so I took it as agreement.”

The blond took a step forward “How did you get my number?!” he almost screamed, trying to play his game.

Other smiled at him dangerously, tipping his head slightly back, his voice was low and sending shivers down Naruto’s spine “I told you I have my ways. Now tell me, are you mine or I’m just wasting my time fooling with you?”

Naruto huffed silently, being at loss somehow. He did crave the older’s attention but was also slightly nervous, he felt emotions bubbling up in his chest. The man came over to him, slowly, taking step by step, taking his time and feeling self-satisfied seeing the other’s reaction. He stopped just in front of him, the other’s breath fanning his face. “So what is your decision, baby boy?”

The youngster blushed at the words, feeling dizzy. The smell of sweet, expensive perfumes invading his nostrils. A pink hue tinted lightly his whiskered cheeks at the words, and when the meaning of them hit him straight. A coil in his abdomen tightened. He took a breath, the smell intoxicating him even more “Y-yes.” it was barely a whisper but the decision was made.

Kakashi cocked his head slightly, leaning even more to him “Yes what?” he said menacingly.

Naruto swallowed hard, looking up straight into mismatched eyes “Yes daddy” it wasn’t a squeak, but neither it was said confidently. The other smiled at him smugly and propped blond's chin with his slender fingers

“That wasn’t exactly what I wanted to hear but it was even better, my baby” and after that, he kissed plump lips without any hesitation. The blond melted in the kiss and put his palms on the other’s wide, well-muscled pectorals.

The older pulled away after a second, looking arrogantly at the blushing youngster, and was very proud of himself and his influence on the other one. He caressed his fingertips against the scarred cheek, “So now when we’re together I can promise you anything you want. But, there are some rules that you have to follow.”

Naruto blinked, kinda surprised, and looked at him suspiciously “You mean cheating and all? I know it all.” he mumbled embarrassed. The other laughed heartily but stopped seeing the other’s face.

“No, no, well yes. If you cheat you both would be dead.” he said lightly, but a dangerous glint in his eyes was present. “I mean, there is no flirting with others. You have to answer my messages, pick up your phone when I’m calling, and take care of yourself.”

The other pondered for a second about it, looking at the other thoughtfully, weighing his options. But the attraction to the other’s was so hard, but also the rules didn’t seem so strict.

“Alright, I’m good with it.” he said firmly.

Kakashi nodded his head, thinking for a second about it “One more thing. Everyone will know that we’re together, but you can’t tell other people that you’re with me. Cause it may be dangerous. Are we clear?”

The younger one looked at him confused, not really understanding what the other meant “So, I can’t say that Kakashi is my boyfriend, but everyone will know anyway? I don't understand, what is the point?” he was at loss, not keeping up. He knew he was missing something, clearly, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

His partner smiled at him warmly, wrapping his arm around his other half “Exactly. If someone asks you who you are with, just say it doesn’t matter. But every person that would be involved, and have to know, will know about us. You got it?”

Naruto nodded his head slowly “Yes, I think so…” Kakashi kissed his temple lightly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it in no time. Now come,” he took his hand, leading him back to the car “now we’re going to my place if you don’t mind.”

The blond just got back to the car, excited like never before. 


End file.
